


Butterfly Kisses

by Withmyteeth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmyteeth/pseuds/Withmyteeth
Summary: They're drunk. Or, well, Asahi isn't but everyone else is. After being sent to go upstairs with Kageyama, though, Asahi wishes he was.





	Butterfly Kisses

Kissing Kageyama Tobio was better than Azumane Asahi had ever imagined.

Mostly because, well, he had never imagined it.

They had all gone to Noya's house for a party. Not how Asahi wanted to spend his evening, really, but with graduation slowly becoming closer and closer he had relented much faster than he normally would have. So he ended up here, with someone (betting it was Suga) bringing in different types of alcohol.

Asahi doesn't drink, never has after he tried to the first time years ago and vomited it all back up.

Watching a whole bunch of his drunk friends sounds about as interesting as it is. Sure, watching as Hinata tries to keep his balance is kinda amusing, if nerve wracking. And Tsukishima rambling about Yamaguchi's freckles and hair cut and 'cute eyes' has everyone bar Yamagushi, who's blushing and stammering even worse than when he's sober, hooting and hollering. But there's nothing to do for entertainment when-

"Truth or dare time!" Noya had enough of a volume control when he hadn't been drinking. He's completely screaming now, but everyone listened fast enough. Some of them sit on the couch that Asahi had been on for most of the night, but the others sit on the floor. It could be considered a circle, if a little mashed around parts. Especially as Hinata uses his own knees as a pillow, making noises that sound dangerously close to vomiting.

"Everyone know the rules?" Nods and murmurs of acceptance. "No choosing truth more than twice in a row." Grumbles, but nothing actually fighting the rule.

First up is Tanaka, who of course chooses dare. Noya, never one to go easy, dares him to go streaking outside. (It's dark out but Asahi has the feeling that people see him anyway. Tanaka is a good sport, at least.)

Next is Kageyama, who's been way more quiet than usual. He must be a silent kind of drunk. He's not fighting with Hinata, though, so Asahi supposes he has no reason to complain.

Kageyama chooses truth, probably thinking it'll be easier than going streaking. Already pumped up from his turn, Tanaka has no problem putting on his sleaziest smile and asking who, out of all of them, would Kageyama prefer to kiss. The blush on Kageyama's face isn't really an answer, but it leads to goading and giggles from the gang. (Good to know that Hinata is well enough to make fun of Kageyama.)

Kageyama's only on the floor, but he seems so much farther when he looks straight past all of them, blush still there but eyes glossed, and whispers, "Azumane-senpai."

Anyone close to Asahi start elbowing him in the ribs and telling him he's a lucky man. Noya petulantly asks why it's not him, look at his lips, they're the best kissing lips. Kageyama just moves on to Tsukishima, asking some sort of volleyball question that leaves them all groaning but ultimately unsurprised.

Asahi only stays vaguely interested in the game. He makes sure to watch Kageyama in the corner of his eye, but it's Koushi that leaves him worried. There's something in his eyes. It's like a twinkle of mischief in a child, and Asahi does not like it being aimed at him. Something bad's about to happen.

It finally gets to Koushi's turn. He answers his question at lightning speed, and then his eyes are narrowed right at Asahi. Asahi is as religious as the rest of them, but he makes a quick prayer to ask for some kind of mercy.

He gets none. But maybe it's because he picks dare, stammering out the word as if breaking it up into six syllables will take away it's power.

"I dare you and Kageyama to go upstairs, into Noya's room for seven minutes." It's hard to know who feels more embarrassed, Asahi or Kageyama, but at least Kageyama has the sweet relief of alcohol. Asahi is going to remember this all in a clarity he'll wish he couldn't. But it's not like the rest were going to see what they were doing. In fact, Asahi is pretty sure none of them could go upstairs if they wanted to. Not without falling and possibly getting hurt at least. Which Asahi will prevent as best as he can.

Kageyama is slightly and understandably glaring at Noya, but he and Asahi are off soon enough. No later do they get to the first stair, though, then is Kageyama wobbling. Now they could stretch out Kageyama's climb to make their time upstairs better, but Asahi really doesn't want to have to worry about the potential death threat the staircase is.

So instead he musters up all the courage he has and just. Picks Kageyama up.

It's not a very good hold on him, kind of throwing him over like a sack of flour, but it does the job. Asahi has to readjust his grip only once after not paying attention due to a sudden sort of tiredness. For his part, Kageyama doesn't resist at all, instead going almost perfectly still in Asahi's arms.

What's worse, that Asahi fears Kageyama may have passed out or that Asahi wishes he did?

They finally make it to the room. Asahi gently deposits Kageyama on the bed, discovering him to be fully awake when he looks up at him. They stare into each other's eyes, each one blushing a little harder with every passing moment.

It's Asahi that looks away first, chuckling nervously. He mutters under his breath nonsense, trying to come up with a sentence that can break the silence and the uncomfortable tension.

Kageyama beats him to it.

"Are we going to kiss?"

Okay, perhaps Asahi was hoping for something more mundane, more platonic, to come out of Kageyama's mouth but that was clearly naive of him. Kageyama seems to think so, if the blank look he gives at Asahi's splutter of a response is anything to go by. (What would have been a better response? A yes?)

"W-we don't have to, Kageyama."

"What do we do, then?"

"Ah. Just... sit here, I suppose?"

They sit in silence, Asahi sitting on the edge of the bed after trying to calculate how much time had passed. Though there was a high probability of everyone being passed out or just being plain too drunk to notice if they came down early. He could suggest that, he could! Kageyama, when not fighting with Hinata, could occasionally be a reasonable person. All it would take is Asahi suggesting it.

"Erm, Kageyama?" Kageyama nods, closer now. "We could- We don't have. Oh, for goodness' sake! If you'd like, we could go downstairs now. No one will notice."

Kageyama thinks on it. He's sitting right next to Asahi now. Asahi can feel his warmth, and the combination of it and the late time is making him tired.

So tired that he barely hears Kageyama's response.

"I'd like to try kissing you, Azumane-senpai."

So tired that he doesn't react. Just has it marked that Kageyama agreed with his plan, and that they'll be going downstairs. Right after he can get his eyes open.

It's hazy when he opens his eyes after feeling a weight on his lap, Kageyama looking so fuzzy that he blends in with the background. But he's warm, so warm, and his hands are on Asahi's shoulders. One travels up his neck, fingers brushing his skin, making his way past chin and ear to Asahi's hair before cupping his head. Asahi forgets himself, lets himself lean into the touch.

What where they meant to be doing?

Kageyama is better than a heated blanket. Especially as he leans in, his chest inches away from Asahi's. But then he keeps leaning in, until some of his features are becoming clear. And then his face is right in front of Asahi's and then they're kissing.

It's nothing like in the movies or in books. No tongues are battling for dominance, no exploring of each other's mouths with plunging tongues. Just the movement of Kageyama's lips onto Asahi's.

Asahi doesn't do anything into the kiss but be there. After Kageyama pulls back, though, Asahi is no longer supported by his hand and falls back onto the bed.

Kageyama stays on top for a few blessed moments, but then he's getting up. Missing his warmth and pressure immediately, Asahi lets out a tiny whine. This noise, which he really didn't mean to make, has Kageyama leaning over and pressing the gentlest kiss to his mouth before leaving.

Asahi falls asleep not even a minute after.

(In the morning he finds five things. In no specific order.

One, everyone's wrapped in blankets that look hastily thrown in them. Tsukishima's is on his head.

Two, Tsukishima is holding hands with Tanaka of all people, and both of them look slightly disheveled.

Three, Asahi has two blankets. One is the comforter that is really warm and makes him feel as though he's basking in the sun. The other, the fourth thing that he's found, is Kageyama, whose head is on Asahi's shoulder and whose arm is wrapped around his waist. He's drooling a bit, and snoring lightly, but he's warm and brings back everything that happened the night before.

Which leads to the fifth thing Asahi found after waking up; the ghosting of Kageyama's lips was still there, haunting, teasing, and embarrassing him.

He'd scream if not for how it'd wake Kageyama up. Instead he pried himself out gently and went to go have a very tiny freak out in the bathroom before going to discover the first two things. )


End file.
